<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玫瑰溪谷 by Captain_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986646">玫瑰溪谷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_tea/pseuds/Captain_tea'>Captain_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>overwatch灼心三部曲 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_tea/pseuds/Captain_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree单人剧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>overwatch灼心三部曲 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651993</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男孩最终成为了男人，他放开了精灵的手，听懂了凡间的哭泣声。</p><p>玫瑰溪谷没有玫瑰，也没有溪水。红色沙土连绵，像火星上的大地，嘲笑着人们的想象力。据说以前有人在这里拍过电影，一个西部片，一个科幻片，却没有让玫瑰溪谷因此出名。<br/>
现在在这里的，是掘金者和他们的狗。<br/>
罗兰清点着他的物资。这里头包括一顶帐篷，一台十年前停产的医疗舱，没有零件可换，只剩下把人搁在上头的功能。只是给搁在上头的人很少能再自己下来，矿工们说它应该叫运尸床。<br/>
而罗兰就是送葬人。要不是州法律规定每个矿业公司的工地都得有个急救室，好对付那些突发情况。他根本不会到这儿来，这家连名字都懒得认真想的矿业公司用每个月五百块钱的雇了他，给他一顶帐篷，一台医疗舱。罗兰从网上买了一个外接电源的消毒柜，一个带锁的储物箱。<br/>
矿业公司的老板觉得这足够应付检查了，毕竟他花了很多钱给管事的。玫瑰溪谷本来就穷，红色沙土不适合种庄稼。如果不是附近传出稀矿的消息，根本不会有人到这里来。<br/>
罗兰打开储物箱，清点剩下的药品。沾了污迹的药瓶和没用完的针剂堆放在一起，要是给他读书时候的导师看到这副光景，非弄死罗兰不可。<br/>
但此一时彼一时，工头们才不在乎这些。他们只会问罗兰这家伙还能不能爬起来。如果罗兰说能，他们会问多久，明天？还是后天？如果说不能，那医疗舱就要发挥它的第二个功能了，带轮子的构造让它很容易就可以被推出帐篷，然后一路推过营地。有时候是卡车，有时候只是一辆小推车，快死的工人会被抬上去，然后丢到山谷后头的坑洞里。<br/>
在这里罗兰觉得自己就是一个分拣员，即便他确实有一个医学博士的头衔。<br/>
他打开箱子，数了一遍。帐篷外好几只狗在叫。远处铁器叮当响，隔一阵还会有爆炸声。<br/>
罗兰气急败坏地跑出帐篷，正巧撞上工头阿多。<br/>
“有人偷我的吗啡！”他说，“你该管管你手下！一支三十块钱！你们老大多久没给我结账了！”<br/>
“你该上锁的。”阿多没所谓地说。<br/>
“那破锁连一个喝醉的傻瓜都挡不住，我不可能天天守着这些东西。”罗兰抱怨，“你给我找条狗来也好。”<br/>
“杰西会咬掉你的手指，独眼爱吃人的肝脏。得了，这些狗都凶得很，它们是用来看人的，你和你的运尸床用不着。”<br/>
营地里的狗又叫了起来。不远处的山坳尘土飞扬，一辆带顶棚的卡车进入视野。车头上印着一个吓人的标记。<br/>
“待会儿说，来货了。”工头往那边走去，他迈开步子，又突然停住，回头看了一眼罗兰。“对了，我有个点子。”</p><p>罗兰爬上卡车，黑漆漆的车篷里蜷着十几个孩子。这是他第一次和“货”打交道，他听见车头这儿阿多正在和司机说些什么。<br/>
“太小了，这种豆芽能抵什么用？”<br/>
司机说西班牙语，口音重得像喉咙里有数不清的痰。阿多在哪儿吼：“合同上写了！成年的！成年的工人！这群小鬼是怎么回事，我这边像福利院吗？“<br/>
这些孩子看着罗兰，像幼兽一般挤在一起。<br/>
阿多在和送货人抱怨，他要压价。“这一车我出三百块，没门。多一分也不行。”<br/>
罗兰数了数，十七个孩子。最大的也不过十三四岁，最小的……他看见角落里缩着的那一个，小小的身体包裹在一件褪色的斗篷里，他在睡觉，呼吸急促。罗兰走过去，摸了摸他的额头。“你们认识他么？”他问周围的孩子，没有人回答。<br/>
阿多终于谈妥了。“老板会剥了我的皮。”他讲，数了三张大钞给司机，然后走到车后头，“挑着了没有？挑一个，喂他点饭，比狗便宜多了，看东西正好。”<br/>
罗兰抱着那个裹在斗篷里的孩子探出头，“他在发烧，我不确定，大概什么地方发炎了……”<br/>
“啥？”阿多张了张嘴，转身去找司机。罗兰听见他在对司机说：“你想塞一个病秧子给我！把老子的钱还来！不行，要是流感，这一车都得死！”<br/>
司机先人一步躲进车里，隔着车窗，装作听不懂阿多的话。<br/>
罗兰抱着孩子下了车，他很茫然。小小的身体在他怀里呼吸，咳嗽。<br/>
“阿多。”他喊工头，后者在对司机各种威胁，说下次他再敢这样，老二就会不保。<br/>
“阿多，不是传染病。”他对工头说。<br/>
“真的？”工头走上来，松了口气的样子。“你把病秧子挑走了？你这人什么毛病？”他说。<br/>
“不是传染病，抗生素就能治好。”罗兰说，抱着孩子回帐篷去了。</p><p>“我叫罗兰。”他对孩子说，“你叫什么名字？”<br/>
男孩盯着他，卷了卷毯子。“杰西。”他轻声说。<br/>
“好家伙，这里有条狗和你一样的名字。”罗兰喝了口水，“一条凶狗，会把不听话的人吃掉。所以你可不要乱跑。”<br/>
男孩不说话。<br/>
“想吃东西吗？”罗兰问。<br/>
男孩点点头。<br/>
一个星期后，剩下十六个孩子里死了三个。阿多大发脾气，说这些小孩根本没法干活，他打电话请示老板，又联系送货人，唯独没有说自己只付了三百块的事情。<br/>
男孩留在帐篷里，晚上就睡在医疗舱里面。<br/>
他负责看管帐篷里的东西，营地里的其他人管男孩叫“杰西”。他们从工头阿多那边听说了整个故事，喜欢一喊“杰西”，有一条狗和一个男孩一起跑过来的样子。这些雇佣工人会哈哈大笑，在一人一狗中间丢一块面包。然后狗杰西就会露出牙齿，把男孩杰西赶跑。<br/>
“他们把你看做狗崽子。”罗兰给男孩包扎手上的伤口，狗牙戳破了他的皮，还好没伤到更深的地方。“这可能是好事，在这儿，狗比人值钱。”<br/>
“早晚我要弄死它。”男孩说，他比刚来的时候长高了一点点，但依然是个小娃娃。“我可以找一根棍子。”<br/>
“一根棍子搞不定杰西。”罗兰说，“它是改造过的超级狗，实验动物。从专门的研究所里被偷出来卖的。那个研究所下一步就要在人身上做试验了。”<br/>
男孩愤愤不平地哼了一声，然后因为消毒药水的刺激而吱哇乱叫。<br/>
男孩真的去搞了根棍子，他搞来了一根铁棍，然后找了块石头磨棍子的头。雇佣工人们看到了，抽着烟说杰西要挑战杰西了。很快消息就传遍了营地，大家都等着看。<br/>
只有罗兰头痛。“你就不能安分一点？我可缝不好一个被狗牙撕烂的傻瓜！”<br/>
男孩带着一截香肠去找狗。“喂。”他冲狗喊道，“你这蠢东西！”<br/>
狗并不理会，它趴在地上，像一位君王。男孩又靠近了一点，开始晃悠手上的香肠。狗抬起头，嗅嗅空气，然后咧开了嘴。<br/>
它并不在意香肠，它在意的是眼前这只小东西还差一点儿就要踩进它的领地了。罗兰觉得这狗比寻常的狗聪明，它知道怎么分辨整个营地的阶层。<br/>
工头可以自由来去，雇佣工人和机械工也是，而那些买来的黑矿工，则是羊群。他们背着机械采矿机，从矿井里面上来又下去，像机器一样蹒跚，满面尘土。<br/>
自从杰西当着所有人的面活活咬死了一个之后，这些人就再没组织什么像样的反抗了。<br/>
罗兰觉得他的男孩凶多吉少，他跑回帐篷，翻出了把枪。工头阿多很开心地看着这一切，狗杰西，男孩杰西，还有罗兰。<br/>
狗站起来了，肩头比男孩还高，它皱起鼻子，露出牙齿，男孩握紧了棍子。“你只有一次机会，小子！”阿多大声说，“只有一次，这畜生的牙可利得很！”<br/>
一百二十磅的尖牙利爪。<br/>
“不，快停手，杰西！”罗兰手忙脚乱，试图把子弹塞进手枪。<br/>
所有人都意识到，这回两个杰西都是玩真的了，营地上突然一片死寂。男孩向前一步，狗扑了上来。<br/>
它咬了个空，男孩从它肚子下面钻了过去。铁棍的尖头刺中大狗的肩膀。太浅了，这东西的肌肉如铁块一般。大狗猛地转头，一口咬住了男孩。<br/>
阿多劈手夺下罗兰的枪，一枪打在狗身上。 大狗闷哼一声，并不松口。工人们意识到不好，举着铁锹过来帮忙。阿多跑过去，捉住狗项圈。大家七手八脚，掰开狗嘴，把男孩抢了下来。<br/>
罗兰看着肩头血糊糊的男孩，给了他一个耳光。</p><p>“要是我有把枪。”男孩躺在医疗舱里说。两个星期过去了，他还是没法动弹。他恨得牙齿痒痒，但又无法可想。<br/>
“你再多说一句，我就送你去挖矿。”罗兰说。他本以为男孩会消停，在他认清了自己之后。然而并没有，这孩子还在动歪脑筋。<br/>
男孩不说话了，他哼了一声，背过脸去。营地上的狗又叫了起来，送货人又来了。阿多和罗兰说过，如果这小鬼治不好了，就再挑一个。<br/>
风沙很大，帐篷猎猎作响。罗兰钻出篷子，脱下手套。那送货人的卡车停在营地口，他看到阿多走上前去，狗杰西在土坡上看着他们。<br/>
卡车车篷里走下来一个个人，高矮胖瘦，年龄不一。罗兰看到阿多在和司机嘟囔，不用想也知道他在说什么。“太老了，这个比我爹还老，你想让我给他养老送终？”“女人？不要女人，河对岸的那伙猪猡会很喜欢的。”<br/>
罗兰的衣角被扯了一下，男孩杰西站在他后面，盯着那些人。“你不该起来。”罗兰说。男孩杰西不说话，他只是盯着，盯着卡车，盯着那些从车上下来的人。这些人要背上采矿机，从此暗无天日，这些人会死在这里，无一例外。</p><p>这一年春天来得很迟。男孩穿着小一码的棉袄，帐篷的支柱上刻自己的身高。“麦子还没有长起来，你倒是先开始窜高了。”罗兰收拾着东西，把藏了一个冬天的东西搬出去晒太阳。<br/>
营地门口停着辆车，说明有客人来。<br/>
这是开春第一个，那辆车上有帮派标记，黑色骷髅和翅膀。这片土地早就没有了律法，至少目光所及的荒野和公路全都是恶棍自治的地盘。人贩横行，盗匪会开着改装过的装甲车劫掠一整个小镇，帮派火并也是常有的事。相较之下，他们这种只是从人贩手里买黑工，做开矿生意，绝对算得上是甜心宝贝。<br/>
“那车是干什么的？”男孩问罗兰。<br/>
“不知道，要不是问我们愿不愿意买他们的毒品，就是问我们要不要枪。“<br/>
“枪嘛？”<br/>
“你又在动什么脑筋？”罗兰瞪他一眼。<br/>
这天午夜，男孩被推醒，灯光晃眼。他摔下他的床铺，那台医疗舱。帐篷里都是人，有个血糊糊的人被抬到医疗舱上面。<br/>
是工头阿多。他的左边裤管撕成布条，里面空空如也，暗褐色的血淌得满地都是。一名工人跟着跑进帐篷，手里提着阿多的腿。<br/>
“把腿给我！”罗兰脸色很白，满头细密汗珠。他冲混在人堆里看热闹的男孩喊，“消毒柜，把消毒柜里的东西给我，戴上手套再拿！”<br/>
男孩麻溜地跑过去。<br/>
阿多还有意识，“给我酒……我要酒……酒！”他的手指嵌进旁人的肉里，有人递了个酒瓶给他。<br/>
“麻药！……麻药！……快给我来一针！”阿多喘着气，快昏死过去的样子。“没有那种东西了，老板说用不着。”罗兰手忙脚乱，他戴上白口罩，看起来终于像个医生了。<br/>
“该死！该死——！”阿多哭叫，营地里的狗跟着嚎起来。<br/>
男孩忙进忙出，给罗兰递东西，看他试图把工头缝补好。听工人们说，是挖掘机闯下的祸。那东西不知为何突然启动，压死了司机，幸亏阿多跑得快，只卸了一条腿。<br/>
血洒在地板上，让男孩打了个滑。<br/>
阿多还在杀猪一样地叫唤，嗓子已经嘶哑。<br/>
这个时候帐篷外头走进来一个人，是生面孔。和其他人不同，他笑得很开心的样子。“瞧瞧，”他轻快地说，“瞧瞧现在这样子。”<br/>
阿多瞪着他。罗兰趁这档口给他止血。<br/>
客人掏出一个盒子，从盒子里拿了支烟，点上抽了起来。没人说话，所有人都看着他，包括拿着消毒纱布的男孩。<br/>
烟雾有奇怪的味道，阿多似乎明白了什么。他的眼神里多了渴求，就好像口渴的人望着一碗清水。<br/>
“考虑考虑我今天和你说的事情。”客人讲，然后把烟塞进了他的嘴里。工头猛吸了一口，他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手捏住烟，猛吸再猛吸。烟头忽明忽暗地燃烧，很快就剩下一小截。<br/>
阿多带着怪怪的微笑，躺平了。罗兰看了看陌生人，又看了看阿多。“干活吧医生。现在他就算被切成两半，也不会觉得痛的。”<br/>
于是罗兰开始干活了。<br/>
后来阿多成了少数从“运尸床”上自己下来的人。现在玫瑰溪谷是死局帮的合伙了，这事儿老板并不知道，全是阿多在张罗。<br/>
那辆有黑色骷髅和翅膀标记的车，每隔几周就会来一次，把一些东西放在他们这里，阿多会差人把东西藏进坑洞，等到下一次他们来的时候再取走。<br/>
阿多对那种烟上了瘾。罗兰告诫男孩，要是他敢抽一口，就等着被安乐死。<br/>
“放心，我不会抽那种烟的。”男孩说，眼珠子一直盯着死局帮的车。</p><p>秋天的时候，男孩不见了，连同罗兰的枪一起。阿多说狗崽子一准是想女人，出门野去了。<br/>
罗兰叹气，说我还是想办法弄条狗吧。<br/>
黑矿工都抽上了那种烟，但纯度没有阿多的高。这烟能让他们悄无声息地干上几十个小时，然后像死人一样瘫软在地。有的人会发抖，咬破自己的舌头，如果不再给一支，感觉就要咬人。<br/>
狗杰西冷眼看着这些人类，黑色的身影又高又大，罗兰觉得说不定它才是玫瑰溪谷的主人。它看着人类寻死做活，不屑理会，更不屑说。<br/>
阿多私下里和死局帮勾结的事情，最终还是被发现了。那天一早，营地里的吵闹就把罗兰给弄醒了。他走出帐篷，看见老板的车停在那里。那辆豪车象牙白的外壳，和营地上的配色格格不入。罗兰没有看见老板，只有两个装义肢的打手在痛打阿多。<br/>
阿多在地上翻滚，发出特别难听的哀嚎。所有人都在看，罗兰想他的权势到今天算是完了。<br/>
最后打手捡起一把铁锹，对准阿多的腿砸了下去，咔嚓一声，阿多的尖叫几乎刺破了在场所有人鼓膜。<br/>
事后，罗兰哆嗦着去找阿多的断腿，却发现被独眼叼走了。独眼是营地上的另一条狗，它叼走了阿多的腿。罗兰大声咒骂，找东西丢它。但那狗跑了几步，越过土坡跑了。营地上的人都装作没有看见。<br/>
最后一个脸黝黑的高个子男人捉住罗兰的肩头，让他别管闲事。这个男人是新的工头，老板刚指定的。<br/>
“做好你的事情，医生。不然下场和他一个样子。”他表情木然，像一块黑页岩在说话。罗兰瞪着这个男人，“撒手。”他说。<br/>
而男人的手挑衅地更加使劲，罗兰一度以为他的肩膀要被捏碎了。他咬牙忍，毫不示弱。<br/>
在这个地方，男人们就像狼群一样活着。<br/>
最终新工头放走了罗兰。他转身就去找独眼，遗憾的是，阿多的腿已经不剩皮肉了。<br/>
阿多成了乞丐一样的人，他待在罗兰的帐篷里，瘦得只剩九十磅。他杵着用废铁拼凑出来的拐杖，给罗兰看管东西。<br/>
营地上再没乐子可看，那个新工头手上总是戴着指虎，腰间则是一根鞭子。雇佣工人都恨他，但没人敢吱声。他们现在才回想起一个事实，这里是玫瑰溪谷，方圆几百公里都是荒野。在这里，狗都比人值钱。</p><p>圣诞节前的一周。圣诞节这种日子，就算是穷乡僻壤，也要意思意思。营地停工一周，雇佣工人们可以结算工资，坐车去城里玩乐。黑矿工也会分到一点酒，有半天休息。<br/>
罗兰无事可做，阿多像往常一样坐在帐篷的角落里自怨自艾。说他不该遭这个罪，说他的膝盖到了冬天就疼。那种烟搞坏了他的身体，而其他部分则跟着他的右腿一块消失了。<br/>
罗兰早习惯了他的抱怨，他每天翻来覆去就那么几句话。阿多看上去离咽气不远，他越来越少从椅子上站起来，就好像他两条腿都已经没有了。<br/>
“我对不起你的缝补。”阿多说，“你缝缝补补了一晚上才把我的腿补好。”<br/>
“这话你已经讲过很多遍了。”罗兰说，“我说过你可以有一条新腿，金属的新腿。这种手术很多，只要去大城市就行。”<br/>
营地嘈杂，一辆黑色装甲车碾过薄雪，横在了空地上。那车上有骷髅和翅膀的标志。人们停下手中的活计，满脸困惑。他们望向装甲车，众目睽睽之下，车后的出口打开了。先是走下来几个手持武器的家伙，这些人把破片手榴弹挂在腰间，脸上涂得黑一块白一块，无一例外的是每个人身上都有一个地方留给骷髅和翅膀的纹样。<br/>
每个人都看着他们，而这些武装人员也像恶狼似得盯着所有人，手放在枪上。<br/>
罗兰站在帐篷外，他不清楚死局帮这么大阵仗是要干嘛。总之不会是好事情，他的常识告诉他，不会是好事情。<br/>
整个营地寂静一片，连狗都不叫唤。罗兰听见了靴子响，那是靴子上的马刺在走路的时候发出的声音。一个人从装甲车里钻了出来，穿着带马刺的皮靴子，顶着一顶漂亮的牛仔帽。<br/>
帽子的主人就这样走了出来，瘦巴巴的个头和打扮不怎么登对。他走到前头一点的地方，抬了抬帽檐。“怎么了？你们就这样欢迎我？”<br/>
阿多沙哑地笑了，他完全止不住这个笑声，几乎要笑背过气去。“是狗崽子杰西！这个小恶棍！”<br/>
认出他的工人们也笑了，营地上的气氛缓和了一半。剩下一半则是因为那些在杰西背后的家伙。<br/>
罗兰走过去，他觉得自己心跳有点快。这真是不应该啊。“我以为你死掉了。”他讲，“偷了我的枪，跑去荒野里，然后死掉了。”<br/>
杰西咧开嘴，显得很得意。<br/>
“他没可能死的，大叔。”杰西身后的一个男人出声说，“谁死都轮不到他。”<br/>
“你还要你的枪吗？这破铁疙瘩，我第一次用它的时候居然卡壳了，害我寿命短了十年。”杰西说，“然后它就散架了。不过没关系，现在我有把更好的。”一把左轮出现在他手上，枪身锃亮。<br/>
“这里是怎么回事？机器停了，你们这些懒虫在做什么？”工头从人堆里出来，推开罗兰，站到杰西面前。<br/>
“你是谁？”杰西问，“阿多呢？”<br/>
工头看着他。“这儿没有死局帮说话的地，你们最好知道，这里的老板是和谁合作的。”<br/>
“再没有‘送货人’了。”左轮出现在男孩杰西的手中，一声枪响，工头心脏上多了一个洞。他直挺挺倒下去，周围人自动散开，他就这样摔在沙土上咽了气。<br/>
男孩杰西转身冲同伙们耸肩，后者都笑了起来。就好像杰西刚刚干了件很有趣的事情。男孩杰西爬到装甲车顶，举枪朝天射击。<br/>
“听好了！从现在开始！”他狂热地叫喊，“这儿由我说了算！由我！死局帮的神枪手杰西说了算！“<br/>
他的同伙尖叫着为他叫好，有人拉响枪栓，朝天一梭子，就好像圣诞节的礼花，砰砰砰。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>男孩杰西在帐篷里吃着乱炖，这是一种把各种食材放在一起煮一通的菜。他嘴里塞满食物，唏哩呼噜地喝汤，脑袋埋进不锈钢的餐盒里。他又变回了曾经的男孩杰西，为了半块面包和狗打架的臭小子。<br/>“这大半年你就在死局帮里头？”罗兰问他。<br/>“也不是，”他把一大块土豆塞进嘴里，边说边嚼，“一开始我都没找到他们在哪里，在公路上，我给人洗了好久的车。后来这票家伙来洗车，我就躲进他们的车底跟着去了。”<br/>“他们说我胆子不小，可以当个亡命徒。但还得试试我的本事，就让我跟着做生意。”杰西抹嘴，“做生意，劫车。”<br/>“是火车哦。”他比出夸张手势，“一车厢的金子和武器，要运到西海岸去的。”<br/>“守卫有一半是智械，简直操他妈。”男孩说。<br/>“这小子会是个传奇。”阿多缩在角落里，咧嘴而笑。男孩冲他说，“喂，你想不想要条新腿？一条全新的，漂亮的腿？”<br/>“你就算给他弄了一条，也会给他换了买那种烟抽。”罗兰讲。<br/>男孩嘻嘻笑，从箱子里掏出一整盒烟，丢给阿多。看阿多的眼神儿，简直是饿了一周的人看到了肉。他扑出角落接住烟盒，整个人摔在地上，却吃吃笑着，亲吻烟盒。<br/>解决了阿多，男孩转过头。“你早该离开这儿了，这破地方。”他说，“你该去大城市里，买一栋房子，开一个诊所。我是说真的，我可以给你钱。”<br/>“你现在一定觉得自己是国王了是不是？”罗兰说。<br/>“我是讲真的，矿脉最多还有五年。我问过这些工人了，死局帮那边也知道。趁这个时候搬走，搬去城里，你都能把那家伙的腿给缝补好，一准能当个好医生。”男孩一拍医疗舱，“买个新的，什么病往上面一躺，就知道怎么治。”<br/>罗兰思考着。<br/>“来嘛，老爹。”男孩杰西说，“许个愿？圣诞节的愿望？”<br/>“我想回研究所去。”罗兰轻声说，“把研究做完。”</p><p>冬去春来。玫瑰溪谷有了些许变化。人贩的车不再出现了，死局帮重新接管了这块的生意，他们卖一些拆掉芯片的智械给掘金者，让这些铁疙瘩代替人去到矿井里去。去城里采购的工人回来说，这是因为外头打仗了，智械们要造反。人命值钱了起来。死局帮那票家伙不知通了什么路子，就专门收走那些战场上报废的智械下来，代替黑矿工卖给掘金者。<br/>战争年代，稀有金属的价格猛涨。新的平衡，谁都能得利。没人提起死掉的人，就好像那些人从来就没有存在过。<br/>男孩杰西偶尔回来，给阿多带烟，和罗兰讲讲诊所计划，再给狗杰西带些牛肉罐头。他早就释怀了以前的事情，狗杰西老了，原本墨色的毛皮里开始有白毛出现，虽然依然魁梧，依然不屑于对人类摇尾乞怜。<br/>罗兰添置了不少医疗装备，但没什么机会用。如今都是智械了，越来越少人受伤。男孩回来的时候，他就煮乱炖。阿多昏睡的时间越来越多，有时候可以一整个白天不醒，除了抽烟的时候。<br/>外头世道越来越乱，玫瑰溪谷却好像被时间给遗忘了。</p><p>杰西在狂奔。散落的箱子让他磕磕绊绊，他诅咒这票不知道收拾的混蛋，诅咒今天没有集中精力，光想着偷懒的岗哨，诅咒打向他脑袋的子弹，诅咒那群身上画着可笑标志，冲进来杀人的士兵。<br/>是真的士兵，不是黑帮成员。他知道，他能感觉到，这些家伙精通杀戮，安静有序。他们干掉岗哨，直接用炸药炸开了大门。根本没有什么像样的抵抗，废弃矿坑四通八达，但在催泪瓦斯下变得毫无作用。<br/>杰西掩面突围，他知道如果自己停下，立马脑袋开花。没有妥协余地，没有交涉。黑帮是这片土地上的法律，但现在冲进来的是恶魔。<br/>和恶魔能讲什么法律？杰西抓着枪，滑进一大堆箱子后面。他听见由远及近的脚步声，交火声。他喘气，心脏快要跳出胸口，但他还有斗志。<br/>放轻松，放轻松。想想冰镇啤酒，想想那支刚到手的雪茄。他们说雪茄都是在少女的大腿上卷出来的，那些丰韵、有着麦色皮肤的少女。杰西想着，下面硬了。他听见清晰的脚步声，那声音很有节奏，不快不慢。好家伙，把这儿当你家后院了吗。杰西沿着箱子后面慢慢挪动，他已经看到这家伙的影子了，孤身一人。<br/>你一定会后悔的。他等待着，等待那个人影转过身去。就在那家伙转过身的一刻，杰西从掩体里闪出，然而他只看到了漆黑的枪口。<br/>“这儿有只老鼠，莫里森。”他昏过去之前，听见了这么一句话。</p><p>杰西的手被电子手铐反铐在身后，他坐在一张椅子上，面前有一张桌子。他从老电影里看到的审讯画面终于成真了。罗兰那块落伍的平板终端里放的电影，好人被坏人捉到要审讯，总是在一个黑漆漆的房间，然后有强烈的光照着好人的脸。<br/>但现在不同，他坐在一个宽敞明亮的房间里，没有光源，发光的是整个墙壁和天花板。干净整洁，一尘不染。杰西不由地低头看向自己的脚，它光着。马靴和所有的衣服都被收走了，那个用声音遥控他脱掉衣服然后去洗澡的家伙说，这些破烂只有焚化炉一途。他咒骂着，然后被冷水冲了一头一身。<br/>可真他妈冷啊。水顺着地面的沟槽流走，跟着提示音，他光着屁股走进一个单间。单人床上放着一套衣服，边上是马桶，离床头只有三十公分。杰西拿起衣服穿上，没有鞋子。他光着脚在单间站了一会儿，然后决定躺到单人床上去。没过多久，门口的窗洞里塞进来一盒吃食。凝固成块的麦片粥，四分之一个橙子，两片人造肉和胡萝卜粒。<br/>杰西端着碟子坐回床头，他拿起环保纸做的纸浆勺子，戳着麦片粥，戳戳戳，就好像这样的加工能让它稍微变得美味些似的。他边戳边打量四周，他敢打包票这地方肯定有监控探头，果不其然，他找到了。天花板角落，有一个小小的探头。<br/>于是他冲着探头比了个下流手势。<br/>大概过了几十个小时，杰西记不太清。他记得自己吃过四五顿饭，清一色的麦片粥人造肉和橙子，他开始疑心这是那些家伙用来摧垮敌人意志的计谋，难吃到死的食物，足够征服任何凭借味觉生存的生物。没有枕头，单人床硬得像棺材板，和这儿相比罗兰的医疗舱简直是五星级酒店的床铺，虽然杰西并没有睡过任何酒店的床。<br/>在经过几十个小时清醒和昏睡轮流的状态之后，他听见门被打开的声音。“怎么回事？你们终于想起我了吗？”他这样说道，然后被走进来的人电击了，干净利落地倒在了地板上。他听见电子手铐的声音，感觉自己的手被反到了身后。接着，他被提了起来，跌跌撞撞地向前走，走出单间，走到走廊上，再然后他就被推进了这样一件房间。<br/>干净整洁，墙壁和天花板都发着光。而眼前的黑皮肤男人，有着一双鹰一般的眼睛。他已经进来好几分钟了，而视线始终不往男孩身上放。就好像男孩只是屋子里一个司空见惯的布景，不值得他花时间。<br/>他拿着一个平板，半透明的资料悬浮在上头。杰西瞅见了，那上头有一张他的照片。<br/>“嘿。”他说。<br/>黑皮肤男人没有反应，他走来走去，后来干脆坐在桌子上，翻阅着那些东西，手指抵上下巴的胡子。<br/>杰西盯着他，不知道他到底打算干吗。<br/>“喂，你——”他再度出声，这种被忽略的状态让他很不舒服。<br/>黑皮肤男人比了一个嘘的手势。<br/>“……你在搞什么鬼？”男孩说。<br/>男人头一回看向了他，“守卫。”他说，房间门被打开了，两个手持电击棍的守卫扑进来，把把男孩从位置上拉起，押着他往门口走去。<br/>“你什么毛病！”男孩吼道，门关上的那一刹那，黑皮肤男人眨了下眼睛。<br/>男孩又被丢回了单间，没有人回答他的疑问，没人告诉他几点钟，甚至没有人同他说话。电子手铐被解开了，他就这被推回了原本待的地方。他敲门，砸墙，对着摄像头大骂。然后没有任何人来搭理他，就好像世界上所有的人类都死掉了，只剩下男孩一个。<br/>过了不知多久，男孩在墙壁上用纸浆勺子划了几十条道道，那是送餐的次数。到最近的几条道道，划痕狂野了起来，就好像作者已经放弃了计数。男孩蜷缩在床上，把纸浆勺子折成奇怪的形状，“这是你的城堡……牛仔小子……”他把碎片们一一命名，自导自演。<br/>又过去了不知多久。碎片也被放弃了，男孩躺在床上，不知死还是活，上一餐的食盒放在原处。<br/>这个时候，门被打开了。<br/>依然是那个房间，男孩的手依然被拷在身后，他坐在椅子上。而那个黑皮肤男人也依然在那里。<br/>男孩开始颤抖，他害怕再回到那个单间去，回到那个活死人待的地方。他努力克制着，不说话，只是盯着他。他现在一句话都不会再说了，他会保持安静，假装自己只是一块石头。<br/>男人翻看着报告，就好像要把全世界的信息都扫上一遍那样，他慢条斯理地看，手指轻轻划过平板个人终端的半透明屏幕。他可以保持一个姿势长达几十分钟。<br/>男孩一动不动，他觉得腿很酸，手也已经麻了。但他不敢发出一点声音。这档口，男人瞟了他一眼。<br/>他终于放下了手中的东西，这就好像一个咒语，就好像整个世界在此刻突然接受了男孩的存在，他现在不再是透明人，不再被无视了。<br/>“有个差事要你去办。”黑皮肤的男人说。 <br/>男孩终于认出了这个声音，他应该早点认出来的。就像上次他说的那声“守卫”，那就是他昏倒之前听见的声音。那就是把他击倒的男人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有电子手铐了，也没有难吃到想让人下地狱的食物了，没有单人床没有纸浆勺子。杰西得到了一双鞋，还有一套衣裤。他换衣服的时候，直升机驾驶员就在驾驶座上看着他，发出嗤笑。<br/>“怎么了？没见过这么粗长的？”男孩粗鲁地说。<br/>那个男人，深色皮肤的男人。后来男孩知道了他名字，但他不想记住。真够讽刺的，他只知道他是恶鬼，可以眼睛一眨不眨地把人活埋。<br/>“有个活要你干。”深色皮肤的男人说，“你识字吗？”<br/>男孩点点头。<br/>一张地图飞到他面前。<br/>“到红点标识的地方去，把画着X的一个箱子给我拿出来。”男人说。<br/>男孩仔细辨认地图，觉得他是在开玩笑。但他现在学聪明了，不会想到什么就说什么。“我有问题。”他举手示意。<br/>“讲。”<br/>“我……要怎么去？”<br/>然后他就在这架直升机上了，把机舱当做更衣室，还被驾驶员看了个光。外头天色灰暗，螺旋桨搅动空气，从停机坪上升入高空。<br/>半小时后，脚底下的景色变成了一片森林，在灰暗天空下，针叶林的树梢仿佛广袤的大海中的波浪。<br/>男孩试图跟驾驶员攀谈，要知道这可是他这一个月来除了那些个手持电击棍的变态和黑皮肤男人之外，唯一会对他说话产生反应的活物了。<br/>“就我跟你？我是说这趟差事？只有我跟你？”他爬到副驾驶的位置上，装模作样地扣好安全带。<br/>风挡玻璃窗显示着外头正在经历一场雨夹雪，疯狂旋转的雪花打在玻璃窗上面，让视野模糊不清。<br/>“不是，只有你。”驾驶员说，他有一双愉快的蓝色眼睛。<br/>“什么鬼？”<br/>“我只负责把你送到哪儿，杰西。”他讲，“然后像个尽职的出租车司机等你一会。”<br/>“…………”<br/>“不过我很想回基地赶上晚饭，而且你看，天气越来越糟了，所以你得赶快。”<br/>“要是长官知道你玩忽职守，提前回去的话，他一定不会高兴。”男孩虚张声势地说，他觉得这也许能唬住对方。<br/>驾驶员哈哈大笑。“嗯，所以千万不要迟到。还有，注意保暖。”<br/>又过了大概几十分钟，直升机开始降低高度。它黑色的机身掠过树梢上方，盘旋着，最后落在一条河边上的空地。<br/>直升机降落的劲风几乎要把周围的灌木给吹散。杰西打开舱门，凌冽的风一股脑儿灌进来，他算是知道对方让他注意保暖是什么意思了。<br/>驾驶员冲他做了个拇指朝上的手势，然后大喊“关上门”，发动机的声音太响了。杰西依言关上了舱门，他环顾四周，瑟缩着掏出地图，找到这条河的所在。<br/>在他身后，驾驶员关闭了发动机，拿起了一本杂志。</p><p>杰西吸着鼻子在森林里走，他的新靴子足够应付这种地方，到处都是湿的，还有薄雪，一边下一边化。裸露在外面的皮肤都冻得要命，阴冷空气摧残着他的鼻腔。他拽着地图，沿着河流向前。这身装备有点沉，但杰西不是傻瓜，他发现这些家伙配给了他保暖衣，防弹背心，还有……<br/>他摸了摸空空如也的枪套。<br/>一声人类的咒骂惊起了林中鸟群。<br/>这些家伙居然没有给他武器，就好像他其实是去超市买一公斤薯片回来似的。没有武器，连半克火药都没有。杰西翻了个遍，最后在靴子里找到一把匕首。<br/>“这就完了？这他妈就完了？”他握着匕首，“你们这些狗娘养！”<br/>凌冽的寒风回答了他。<br/>过了五分钟，男孩冷静了下来。他现在有两个选择。第一，原路返回去敲那位“出租车司机”的门，哭着求他带自己回去；<br/>第二，硬着头皮继续。<br/>他计算了一下自己的体能在这种温度下能坚持的时间，觉得第一个选择并不明智。万一这群狗娘养是铁石心肠呢？那简直是一定的，那个蓝眼睛的驾驶员也杀过人，他看得出来。他的笑容下面是冰冷的河流。<br/>杰西别无选择。<br/>很快森林稀疏了起来，河流流经处，分出了一个岔道。远处出现一圈灰色水泥外墙的建筑物。杰西反复辨认，认准了这就是他要潜入的地方。<br/>他从林子里跑出，以最快的速度跑向铁丝网。万幸，这些年久失修的铁丝网已经没有防护的功能了，杰西从坍塌的铁丝网洞里钻了进去。<br/>铁丝网到建筑物中间，有一大片开阔地带。这让杰西感觉很不安全，他看着地面，薄雪覆盖了一些痕迹，但他还是看出来了。<br/>触发式反坦克地雷。式样老旧，得亏式样老旧。杰西在死局帮的仓库里看到过一些，他们从一些军火贩子手里买下，原本打算装在掠劫目标必经之路上。后来经过测试，发现这玩意的伤害太可观了，会把任何东西都炸成粉。这就很不好办，毕竟他们只是打算弄垮目标的武装，不是想要把值钱的东西都一起搞掉。<br/>杰西小心翼翼地绕了过去。现在他已经站在建筑物大门前了。瞧瞧这个地方，简直可以拍一部鬼怪电影。大门半开着，锈迹斑斑。<br/>他想起了先前深色皮肤男人的话：这是个废弃的智械工厂，里面不知道有什么。派兵过来太浪费，放着不管也不好。<br/>说完这句话的时候，他看了杰西一眼。<br/>我不会上当的，男孩想。你就等着我高叫着问候你爹娘，问你是不是脑子有毛病，然后好把我丢回去，在报告上写几个字，证明我是个无可救药的罪犯。<br/>他已经猜到了一些事情，他不傻。<br/>现下他就站在半开的门里头，面对“不知道有什么”的建筑物里面，而自己手无寸铁。希望里面只有土拨鼠，他祈祷。至少是一些能用匕首搞定的东西。<br/>男孩深吸一口气，从半开的门走了进去。<br/>建筑物内没有照明，水泥墙和方方正正的结构倒不至于让人迷路，硕大高耸的车间，生产流水线静静地躺在哪里，大都锈成毫无价值的废铁。杰西翻过这些传送履带，最后装配线的成品台上躺着一架尚未装配完成的机械。他下意识地估量着它们，如果把这些东西运回玫瑰溪谷，那些机械修理工准能让它们变成有用的东西。<br/>然而这不现实，他知道自己离家已经太远了。这里阴冷潮湿，仿佛死人待的国度。<br/>一个自动贩售机杵在墙角，这本来是员工休息区，几把椅子倒卧。男孩走过去，踢了贩售机一脚，咣当。有什么东西掉了出来，男孩打开取物口，发现是一瓶可乐。他拿出可乐，看了下生产日期，好家伙，过期三年了。他把可乐扔到一边，罐头发出沉闷的声响，在整个建筑物里回荡。<br/>杰西寻找着那只刻着X的箱子，他寻思也许需要去办公室，这里就算再怎么全自动，总要有人类管事。他找到一张贴在墙上的消防通道图，按图索骥地找到了通往二楼的楼梯。然而就在这个时候，杰西听到了一声奇怪的声响。<br/>没比他丢可乐的声音响多少，但是杰西的头皮瞬间麻了。因为那声音如此有规律，就好像有什么东西在尝试一次又一次地站起来。<br/>杰西冲上二楼，从二楼走廊往车间大厅看，黑暗中有什么东西在动。事不宜迟，在他面前又出现了两个选择。第一、趁那个不知道什么东西还没看到他，跑；第二、去找那该死的箱子。<br/>他选了后者。<br/>杰西冲进办公室，在桌椅之间寻找着。他打开所有的抽屉和柜子，最终他在一个文件柜里找到了，就好像离开的人故意要把东西塞在那里，好让人暂时找不到。他抓起箱子，跑出办公室。<br/>几百公斤的机械臂砸在他眼前的地板上。<br/>那台在装配平台上的机械苏醒了，它虽然有一半身体没有装上外壳，以至于电线和金属结构裸露在外。但问题是，一个被撕掉脸皮的终结者T800就会变得毫无威胁吗？不会。<br/>杰西撒腿就跑。<br/>男孩从二楼跳下，就地打了滚。机械紧追不舍，头顶的电源灯像极了眼睛。杰西跑过员工休息区，自动贩售机被紧随其后的机械给撞翻在地，彻底踩扁。<br/>车间复杂的流水线成了男孩必须逾越的障碍，他奔跑着，跨过那些横七竖八设备。他想起了玫瑰溪谷，他总是招惹那些狗，然后被逼得东奔西跑。所有人都在哈哈大笑，看狗杰西撵着男孩杰西，从营地的这头到那一头。<br/>男孩恍然间好像回到了那个时候，同样走投无路，孤立无援，同样只恨爹娘没有给自己多生两条腿。<br/>关于爹娘他已经不记得了，想起爹娘这两个词他只会记得玫瑰溪谷红色的沙土，罗兰的巴掌，阿多的耻笑，狗杰西的咆哮和机械修理工乐此不彼的黄段子。<br/>男孩跳过一条传送带，差点绊倒。机械在他身后削掉了半根立柱，就像削苹果皮那样简单。他跑向出口，那道锈迹斑斑的大门成了他唯一的希望。他扑过去，从半开的缝里挤了出去。外头凌冽的空气灌了男孩一头一脸，雪下大了。<br/>机械撕破大门，跟拆烟盒一样轻松，巨大的声响响彻四周，仿佛大地都在震颤。男孩站在建筑物前的空地上，距离那架失控的机械不超过100米。<br/>机械臂支撑着巨大的身体，向前挪动。它的金属支架完美地支持着它的运动轨迹，向着男孩扑去。<br/>男孩没有动，他盯着机械。<br/>他盯着它。<br/>越来越近。<br/>就在那一瞬间，机械臂踩上地面某处的一瞬间，男孩突然向一边滚去，他干净利落地滚向一几捆堆砌在一起，一人多高的电线。<br/>地上出现火光，紧接着是爆炸。反坦克地雷的咆哮吞噬了金属，气浪把整只机械臂给撕开，一米多长的金属杠杆像箭一般飞出，刺入电线卷的缝隙，在距离男孩几公分的地方插入地里。<br/>待所有的声音都消失，男孩从掩体后面探出脑袋。<br/>“…………我的老天哟。”他感叹道。整个空地只剩下残骸和燃烧着的余烬。然后他听见头顶有直升机螺旋桨的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是指挥官的主意？让我就带一把匕首去干这趟活儿？！”在直升机上，杰西大发牢骚。反正那个黑皮肤男人也不在这里，外加他终于不感到冷了，驾驶员递给他一杯热茶，蓝色眼睛眨了一下。<br/>“你说的是莱耶斯长官？”蓝眼睛的驾驶员说。<br/>“对，就是那个名字。”男孩愤然不平，“他到底搞什么把戏？我可不敢问他，上一回我就对他说了一句话‘你搞什么鬼？’他就把我丢在那个该死的房间里发霉，要是我再多说一句，没准这家伙会把我送到中途岛上种田！”<br/>“我听见了。”直升机的通信设备里突然传来了熟悉的声音。“我不会送你去中途岛种田，只要你从现在开始闭嘴。”<br/>“………………”男孩噎了个半死，他用手势比划给蓝眼睛看，意思是“这什么情况？”<br/>蓝眼睛耸肩：“这是他要求的。”他对男孩说，又转向通信器那头的男人，“长官，现在是评估时间，这小子到底算不算合格？”<br/>通信器那头咕哝了一句：“不算太糟。至于你，杰克，你要戏弄咱们的小罪犯到什么时候？”<br/>蓝眼睛哈哈大笑。<br/>男孩一脸迷茫。<br/>“因为你说这小子是一个可塑之才，我想亲眼看看到底是怎样的人才会让你，加布里埃尔•莱耶斯赞不绝口。”蓝眼睛说。<br/>“你话太多了。”通信器那头的男人说，“喂，小子。好了，你不用回监狱了，但是不久之后你一定会觉得，情愿回监狱去。”<br/>“…………”<br/>“至于其他，你就听他解释吧，这个蓝眼睛恶魔，他会好好给你解释的。”男人说，“还有，晚饭没给你们留。想吃就快点。”<br/>“喂啊啊啊，不要这样！现在的天气根本没法飞行！”蓝眼睛喊道，然而通信器已经挂断了。<br/>蓝眼睛苦着脸，就好像整个世界的最大问题是他们没法及时赶回去吃晚餐。当他转过头，发现男孩盯着他。<br/>“？”<br/>“解释？”男孩诚恳地说，“他说了，你会解释。”<br/>“我现在没心情解释，我们都赶不上晚餐了，杰西。虽然以后你会习惯这样的日子，但是好歹今天我还挺期待芝士鸡肉卷的。”他语重心长地说。<br/>“呃，我不是指这个。”男孩说，然后瞥见了放在一边的杂志，那上头有一整版的征兵广告，广告的主体是一个男人。金发，蓝眼睛，有着让你愿意为他赴汤蹈火的气质。<br/>杰西看了看杂志，又看了看眼前的男人，他又仔细看了看杂志，又看了看眼前的这个家伙。<br/>“你什么毛病！”男孩嚎了一声。<br/>“没人规定拍征兵广告的人不可以开飞机呀。”蓝眼睛说。<br/>杰西放弃抵抗了，黑皮肤男人说的是对的，他现在就想回到监狱去了，至少胡萝卜粒和纸浆勺子不会骗人。<br/>“我还有最后一个问题。”杰西说，“这把匕首到底有什么用？”<br/>“如果你迷路，至少能用它自杀。”蓝眼睛笑着拿走了匕首，开始削一个苹果。</p><p>男孩站在走廊上，正对着一扇门。他默念着句子，在为待会儿的谈话做准备。这个时候门开了，里头走出来一个人，那人看了男孩一眼。“找莱耶斯指挥官？”他问。<br/>男孩点点头。<br/>“他就在里面，去吧。”<br/>男孩向里头张望，看见深色皮肤的男人站在桌边。在他犹豫的那几秒钟，就听见对方说：<br/>“想进来就快一点。”<br/>于是男孩闪进门里，把门关好。“长官。”他双腿并拢，左手紧贴裤子中缝，右手敬礼。<br/>“杰西，我正有事情找你。”深色皮肤的长官说，他走回办公桌后面，调出一大堆信息。“新兵射击成绩第一名？有没有被人嫉恨？”<br/>“没有，长官。大家都很喜欢我。”<br/>“哈。既然是这样，那就好办多了。”长官说，“下周有个任务，新人秀。激动吗？磨利的刀要出鞘了。”<br/>“长官让我激动我就激动！”男孩目不斜视地回答。<br/>“少在我这里耍滑头！”深色皮肤的男人说。<br/>“是长官！”<br/>男人哼了一声。“听明白了你就可以走了。”但是男孩没有动。<br/>“杰西麦克雷，你为什么还在这儿？”<br/>“报告长官！我想请个假！”男孩字正腔圆地说。<br/>“……请假？做什么用？”<br/>“回家！”男孩说。<br/>“少在我这儿扯淡。你哪来的家？”<br/>“有的长官。”男孩诚恳地说，“是我进死局帮之前待的地方。”<br/>“哦，那也一准是个稀烂的去处。”<br/>“是个矿井长官，我在那里长大。”男孩说，“来回只要三天，那地方就在——”<br/>“停。”男人打断他，“我不想知道你的老鼠窝具体是什么样子。准假。七十二小时，回来找我销假。”<br/>“是长官！”<br/>“等一下，米哈伊和你一起去。”深色皮肤的男人说，“防止你不能按时归队，也可以在你开车打瞌睡的时候抽醒你。”<br/>“好吧……”<br/>“放心，他不健谈。”<br/>男孩出去了，门口撞见了蓝眼睛。男孩冲蓝眼睛行了个礼，然后急匆匆跑去宿舍收拾。蓝眼睛走进莱耶斯的办公室。<br/>“你给了那孩子什么甜头，他看起来高兴坏了。”<br/>“三天假期而已。”<br/>“宽宏大量过头了。”蓝眼睛笑了起来，“新兵考核通过的奖励？“<br/>“不，是马上就要去地狱前的安慰剂。”深色皮肤的男人说，“下周，我就得亲自送这些小家伙上战场了。”</p><p>米哈伊确实不健谈。整个路程上，他一句话都没说过。杰西百无聊赖地开着车，公路延伸到地平线外，两边是犹如火星地表一般的红色沙土和山脉。<br/>“真难相信这是在地球上。”杰西说，他只能自言自语，假装旅伴是一台车载冰箱。“莱耶斯长官居然准了我的假，天晓得，是不是莫里森长官吸了他的老二？我觉得他俩肯定有一腿，哎西！这话你可别告诉他们！”<br/>米哈伊看了杰西一眼。<br/>“好吧我觉得就算我不说，你也会保守秘密的，你看着就不像个八卦的人。”杰西继续自言自语，“这世道是怎么了？我觉得自己就好像坐上了一架疯狂的火车，自从我被人打晕在地板上之后，就是一连串没法讲的奇怪事情，被关在单间里大半个月，让我以为全人类已经完蛋了，然后就是莫名其妙的去一个地方，简直就是闯关游戏，莫里森伪装成驾驶员和我套近乎，喂，你该不会也是什么高层吧？”他看了看旅伴。<br/>旅伴严肃又沉默。<br/>“接着就有人告诉我，世界马上就要完蛋了，从啤酒到脱衣舞女郎。如果不能阻止那些铁疙瘩，人类就彻底完蛋了。你倒是说说，为什么拯救人类得靠一个杂牌军组织？杂牌军里头还有我这样的人，我再傻也有自知之明，烂泥糊不上墙说的就是我这种人。”<br/>“我是说，我能干点偷鸡摸狗的事情，再不济就是抢劫火车，弄点钱花花，我觉得这就是我的极限了伙计。”<br/>“拯救世界？我可干不好。”<br/>“瞧瞧这身军装，罗兰要是看见，一准会笑。哦不，他会说‘人模狗样’。他会说，‘什么时候把退烧药的钱还来’，天啦，我早就还清了好吗？嘿，不过你可别觉得他是个苛刻的老男人。他一点也不苛刻。”<br/>“他是个好人。”男孩由衷地说，“他就不该待在那种地方。莱耶斯说得没错，那地方就是稀烂，坑洞里都是骨头，狗还吃人。”<br/>“不过现在狗杰西也咬不动人骨头了，这条狗可真长寿。我觉得它没准会比阿多活得长。阿多他救过我，我是说，他大部分时候都是个混账，最喜欢的戏码是怂恿狗去咬那些黑矿工，那个时候他们还是用人挖矿的。但这家伙救过我，就那一枪，到现在为止，狗杰西肩膀上都还有一个长不出毛的疤。”<br/>“玫瑰溪谷。”男孩的目光沿着前面的路无限延伸，满脸笑意，“真是个烂爆了的地名，骗人的玩意。”<br/>车开过最后一个弯道。男孩觉得有点不对劲。他没有听见机械声响，更没有听见狗叫的声音。要知道这些畜生能在几公里外就能听出是谁要来，是谁的车轮碾过地面。<br/>米哈伊看了杰西一眼，杰西的心跳突然加快了。他把车停在营地口不远的地方，从车里取下了枪。米哈伊跟在他后面。两个人静悄悄地从车上下来，摸到了营地口。<br/>男孩看见了秃鹫。<br/>这些大鸟正在撕扯着什么，就在营地口。杰西走过去，对着它们踢了几脚，这些长羽毛的家伙根本不怕人类。有两只胆小的让开了一点，杰西看到它们撕扯的东西，一具人类的尸体，穿着矿工的衣服，尸体柔软的部分已经被吃得差不多了。<br/>杰西抬头看去，整个营地就在他眼前。红色沙土上满是血污，死尸横陈，秃鹫们此起彼落，争抢着一截肠子。<br/>男孩看到了许多弹孔，就在工棚和帐篷上面。<br/>他看到了杰西。这条老狗尽忠到了最后一刻，嘴里卡着两根人类的手指。<br/>男孩奔跑着，越过狼藉和尸体，他跑向营地一角的帐篷，掀开它。医疗舱上空空如也，只有一滩干涸的血迹。阿多死在椅子边，手里抓着枪。那种烟让他没有足够的反应射出子弹了。<br/>手术刀散在桌上，消毒棉满地都是。如果罗兰看到，他会大发雷霆。<br/>男孩没有看到罗兰，他找遍了营地，翻过每一具尸体，没有罗兰。<br/>所有的东西都在，但没有医生的踪影。<br/>最后他走到了井边，井边一个被阳光反射发亮的东西吸引了他的注意。他走了过去，捡起了那个东西，是罗兰的眼镜。<br/>米哈伊走过来，他看着站在井边的男孩。男孩站在井边，阳光照在他身上。玫瑰溪谷的红色沙土被风吹得洋洋洒洒。<br/>“这里盗匪很多。”这个不健谈的同僚说了唯一的一句话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很多人在说话。杰西听不真切。他觉得头疼，眼前一片模糊。那个金色头发的医生拿来些药要他吃下去，莱耶斯在吼他，说他是个孬种，怂包，只配滚回妈妈的怀里喝奶。蓝眼睛来看过他，坐在他对面。<br/>而他只顾哽咽，觉得眼泪鼻涕快把自己淹死了。男孩原本以为自己硬得像块花岗岩，这世上没有什么东西能击倒自己。<br/>但是他错了。<br/>我一无所有了。这个绝望的想法死死掐住了他，让他无法呼吸，没法思考。<br/>蓝眼睛拍他的肩膀，然后起身走了。他听见他在和谁说，换人吧。接着又是莱耶斯的怒吼：换人？！这四个月的训练就为了明天！还有一个小时就出发了，你现在让我换人？！<br/>他这样子没法子去战场。蓝眼睛冷静地说，这句话让男孩感觉自己被冒犯了，他的心抽了起来。<br/>那就让他滚蛋回家吧。不能有先例。这是莱耶斯在说话。<br/>后来声音都远去了。男孩捏着已经碎成屑的纸巾，擦着刺痛的鼻子。这个时候，有个人走过来了。<br/>“可怜的孩子。”那个声音低沉又温柔，仿佛来自温暖的炉火。<br/>“你知道，生命本身就由痛苦组成。”声音说，“只因为活着，在呼吸，而偏巧是在这个世界上。你就得遭遇无尽的痛苦，痛苦伤痛，痛苦分离，痛苦自己的无能。”<br/>杰西抬起头来，他看见了一个女人。一个麦色皮肤，眼角有纹面的女人。<br/>“总有一天，痛苦会巨大到把你击垮。”女人坐下来，她有修长的腿，包裹在军服裤子中。“但你必须撑下去，杰西。”<br/>“在死亡把你带走之前，撑下去。因为活着就有可能，活着就是一场漫长的战争。想想别人在你身上寄予的希望，想想那些你答应过的事情。”<br/>这小子会是个传奇。<br/>不，我倒是希望他能安分守己，离开这里去城里安稳度日。<br/>你知道他不会的。有些人骨子里就是没法安稳度日，对吧小子？<br/>那只能希望他能得意一辈子了。<br/>……<br/>女人在他面前坐了一会儿，临走前伸手挠了挠他的头。<br/>“我会是个传奇。”男孩轻声说。转身走的女人停了下来，她听见了。<br/>男孩从椅子上站起来。<br/>女人笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“我就是那个时候拿到的维和者，莱耶斯说，‘知道那个写着X的箱子里是什么吗？那是一把原型枪，很多年前被一个傻瓜枪械设计师给忘记在了那个地方。’我真是服了他了。”男人在酒桌前夸夸其谈，身边围着好几个人。<br/>“再多讲一些，杰西！”在吧台后面的酒保说，“再讲一个故事，就免你的酒水。”<br/>“再讲一个，好吧我让我想想——”男人开动脑筋，最后一拍大腿。“就讲那个故事！讲我们在埃及的那档子事儿！”<br/>有新客人进来的时候，故事正讲到暗影守望的任务进行最危险的时刻，他们被敌人发现，被围困在了一个污水处理厂。这个污水处理厂位于城市郊外，而那天刚巧是当地的节日。在距离他们四十公里之外就是欢腾的庆典人群在游行，而在这座发电厂里只有老鼠、污水、消毒剂的气味和要致他们于死地的敌人。<br/>酒吧里很温暖，这间小酒吧的大门正对街道。出门左转走上十米就能到大街上，圣诞节假期就在后天。大街上最时髦的商店门口都竖着圣诞树，橱窗里是打折酬宾的告示，所有能挂上灯的地方都流光溢彩起来。<br/>杰西讲着故事。酒客们围着他，年轻姑娘们最积极。她们大都是在附近上班的女孩子，过了今晚就要回家休假，一大半人都买好了机票。这些姑娘占据了牛仔附近的位置，稍远一点的桌上则是上了点年纪的酒客们，他们玩着牌，或者干脆坐着，端详姑娘们的大腿，听年轻人在那里吹牛。<br/>时间已经过了晚上十点，正是夜生活热身结束的时刻。那个客人进来了，他穿着深色的衣服，金属手臂就这样露在外面，身后连着几根管子，像极了头发。他就这样走进来了，越过卡座，走到吧台前。<br/>杰西看到了，那家伙就像阴影似的站在那些笑面如花的姑娘后面，好像随时会掏出刀来捅她们。杰西冲酒保使了个颜色，又对女孩子们说：“我有点渴了，咱们休息一会儿？”‘<br/>酒保端上啤酒，女孩子们点头散去。有人转身看到了那位客人，吓得惊呼了一声。但那家伙一点都不在意，杰西身边的位置空出来了，他坐了上去。<br/>“吓唬女孩子，嗯？”杰西说。<br/>客人摘下兜帽，露出整个伤疤的脸，他的脖子连同后脑勺的部分都包裹在金属里面，让人觉得就是个机械装了张人脸，偏巧那张脸也有着不小的惊悚效果。<br/>杰西的话就好像雨点落在挡风玻璃上一样，很快就顺着滑下去了，没有留下半点痕迹。<br/>“我跟你讲，虽然现在战争快结束了，可不代表你能挺着后脑勺的电线走在街上。瞧瞧周围那些人，你可把他们吓坏了。我好容易才让这些姑娘忘记两年前这座城市还停水断电，圣诞节的时候还遭了一趟恐怖袭击。”<br/>“可战争确实存在，并且还没结束。”客人讥讽地说。<br/>“源氏，你真是不讨人喜欢。”杰西板起脸。<br/>“我不在乎。”源氏说。<br/>“一份‘杀手‘。”源氏对酒保说。<br/>杰西狐疑地看着他。<br/>伏特加、金酒和朗姆混合在一起，装在一个玻璃杯里。酒保把玻璃杯移到机械忍者的手指边。这酒很烈，几乎可以立马起火燃烧。<br/>忍者倒酒入口，把玻璃杯磕回吧台上，动作行云流水得很。杰西觉得这家伙又开始疯了。暗影守望大部分都不是正常人，骗徒、盗匪、满怀复仇之心的疯子。在这群人中间，倒让杰西清醒冷静了起来，他不想和这些家伙殊途同归。不想一旦出差错，就会变成连名字墓碑存在证据都没有的死人。<br/>这就是莱耶斯，那个深色皮肤的恶棍所说的：<br/>杰西，你这个幸运的混球。你以为我想要一个不听话的蠢货？但我同样讨厌一个对我言听计从，没半点主见的跟屁虫。<br/>幸运的是，你恰好符合需求。你可以不用回监狱，但我敢保证，今后你将会羡慕那些在监狱里度过余生的人。<br/>听着杰西。那个蓝眼睛恶魔有他自己的事情要干，别露出那种听不懂的表情。我知道你比所有人都认为的要聪明，死局帮的头领不是傻子，他慧眼识人。<br/>那个蓝眼睛恶魔负责光鲜亮丽的那部分，而我们就负责把他的光鲜亮丽维持下去。但你要搞清楚，这不是说我们要当秘书和助理。我们要做的是，把那些会弄脏他手的事情给抢着干了，留给他最能被愚蠢民众接受的部分。<br/>那个蓝眼睛恶魔必须是完美的，这就是我们的终极任务。<br/>“不择手段？”当时他这样问了。<br/>不择手段。<br/>但是这一点我也要提醒你。你死后不会有墓碑。<br/>“我懂。”杰西讲。他不在乎有没有墓碑，罗兰没有墓碑，阿多也没有。所有在玫瑰溪谷的人都是这样，没有葬礼，没有墓碑。最后他们都被秃鹫吃了，骨头被红色沙土掩埋。<br/>“但我有个条件。”当时还是男孩的他说，然后他看见深色皮肤的男人露出玩味的表情。<br/>“找出凶手。”男孩十分认真地说，“找出那帮毁了溪谷的混蛋。”<br/>杰西，我们不负责为成员伸张正义。<br/>“我知道，我不要你们做别的事情。就当我卖身的这些年，换一个情报。”男孩说。<br/>你这傻小子。黑皮肤的男人说，如果你真能活下来，活过战争。你想知道什么就可以知道什么。<br/>所以，先活下来。他说。<br/>如今战争快结束了，而他显然还活着。<br/>酒精让这个机械忍者的动作变得稍微像人类了一点。他动了动脖子，在酒吧轻柔的音乐里，他拢起双手，用一种近乎不会被人察觉嘴唇翕动的方式出声：<br/>“有三件事要告诉你。”<br/>杰西竖起了耳朵。<br/>“第一件，西部矿业要重组了，有个叫阿卡利的矿业公司也在名单上面。”机械忍者说。<br/>杰西哦了一声，这个名字听起来依然是随便起的。<br/>“第二件事，死局帮。”机械忍者继续说，“当年围剿它的情报来自一个线人，这个人在几年前死了，身份名字都是假的。”<br/>“死局帮最后的买卖是一块坏掉的核心，曾经有个注册地点在印度洋上某个小岛的军火公司点名要买。”<br/>“但那个公司的注册信息在死局帮垮台之后就被抹掉了，只留下一个名字。”<br/>“阿卡利。”杰西说。<br/>机械忍者点点头。<br/>“谢了。”牛仔说，“今晚的酒我请。”<br/>“最后一件事。”机械忍者讲，“米哈伊死了。”他的红色眼睛望向吧台的酒柜，“有人要对付我们。”<br/>牛仔的表情变了。<br/>“为了那些姑娘，快走。”忍者说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>酒吧里的曲子换了一个缓和的。“杰西。”一个金发姑娘和她的女伴走了过来，这两个女孩儿刚刚就在听众里头。金发的那个穿了短裙，露出的肩膀上是模仿科技义体的纹身。她的女伴是个褐发姑娘，有个可爱的翘鼻子。<br/>“今晚你打算在哪里过夜？”金发姑娘问道。<br/>“这是个好问题。”牛仔说，“我想我今晚是一个人睡。”<br/>“那真是太可惜了。”金发姑娘说，伸出一只手拦住了牛仔。她的褐发女伴对同伴如此大胆的举动显得有些吃惊。<br/>“嘿。”牛仔说，“我从不拒绝酒和好意，但是今晚还是算了吧。你叫什么名字？”<br/>金发姑娘动了一下身子，她肩头的义体纹身好像活的一样，但那胳膊压根不打算收回。这条雪白的胳膊拦去了牛仔的去路。酒吧里的人都在看着，看这个两个大胆的姑娘开展狩猎。牛仔心中烦躁，他不喜欢这个样子，不喜欢失去对局面的掌控力。<br/>就在这个时候，源氏突然抽出了刀。<br/>褐发的女伴先尖叫起来。<br/>金发姑娘从怀中掏出了枪。但忍者更快一步，子弹被刀刃弹飞，射向四处。有玻璃杯打碎的声音，人们栽倒在地。<br/>杰西拔出武器，人们开始尖叫。<br/>“到妈妈这儿来！”金发姑娘枪口吐出火舌，她的女伴滚进桌底，抖成一团。<br/>至少有三分之一的酒客是假的。玻璃酒杯飞过木桌，砸开一个敌人的脑袋。杰西冲角落开火，有人倒了下去。源氏飞檐走壁，红色眼睛仿佛在冒火。<br/>一个像电子游戏角色的同僚。如果可以，他也想飞檐走壁。杰西一边开着小差，一边跑向吧台。子弹打在吧台上面，发出恐怖的声音。他和酒保一同缩在吧台下面，大眼瞪小眼。酒保指指天花板，那儿有个火灾报警器。杰西立马懂了，他抬枪射击，报警器应声而碎。外力破坏触发了它的功能，毫无征兆的粉尘扑了下来。<br/>一时间哪儿都看不见了。<br/>“下地狱去！”牛仔大吼大叫，维和者连连发射。四个家伙倒了下去，枪声就此止住。<br/>几滴血洒到了杰西脸上，他扭头恰好看见源氏一刀斩了金发女人的脖子，那脑袋飞了出去，砸在点唱机上，这架机器莫名其妙地换了一首曲子。<br/>源氏走过去，从桌底拖出褐发姑娘。这姑娘已经吓昏了。“她是白的。”忍者说。<br/>“怎么说？”<br/>“我进来的时候，只有一个女人没有被吓到。”他看向地上的无头尸体。<br/>“哈。”<br/>“另外一点，”忍者把姑娘丢到沙发上，刀子回鞘，“我在门口看见她被搭讪，她和金发女人原先应该不认识。”<br/>“叫人封住这儿。”杰西站在粉尘中，“喂，你们都别跑！”牛仔冲躲在桌子底下的幸存者喊道。没人敢动，有女人在哭，声音嘶哑。<br/>源氏按响了通讯器。杰西走向那具无头尸体。真是太可惜了，牛仔想，这身纹身真的很好看。他用靴子把尸体踢个翻面。<br/>然后他看见尸体裙子下面藏着的雷管。<br/>杰西只来得及喊出同事的名字，火与光亮就包围了他。</p><p>给他换药的护士有个大屁股，包裹在白色的裙子里，摇摇晃晃。每次杰西都要伸头看她推着手推车走向门口的样子，就好像一个仪式。<br/>一个证明他还有性欲，没有变成死人的仪式。<br/>那场爆炸让他躺在这儿一个月了，从重症监护室出来就一直躺在这里，下面和上面都插了管子。他一直很担心会不会跟他的同事那样，机械牛仔应该不会好看。听起来像卡通片里的角色。<br/>结果医生告诉他不会的，他只是受了点伤。<br/>“你的同事替你挡掉了很多伤害，他倒是需要换掉不少装甲。不过那不是我的活，他现在在研发部的机械床上躺着，应该。”医生这样对牛仔说。<br/>“你从哪个学校毕业的？”牛仔问医生。<br/>“斯坦福大学附属医学院。”医生说。<br/>“听起来我可以放心把自己交给你。”牛仔说，他装作知道那所学院底细的样子。<br/>“你们这里没有医疗舱吗？”他问，“我以为我轮得到睡那种东西，毕竟都成这个样子了。”<br/>医生笑了：“一开始你确实被装在医疗舱里面送了过来，然后重症监护室的时候，你也躺在里面，整整72个小时。但现在你不需要了。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>牛仔安静了一会儿。“医生你知道，其实我7岁的时候就已经睡过医疗舱了，不过那台的型号很旧。”<br/>“哦？那呼吸循环系统可能不大好，对孩子尤为不好。”医生根本没在认真听。<br/>但这不影响杰西继续讲。“那是我的床，其实挺舒服。盖上盖子，就很安静。”他在说给自己听，“可安静——”<br/>“就像死掉以后的坟墓一样安静——”牛仔看着病房的天花板，他眼前多了很多影像。那些活色生香的人儿，听他讲故事的姑娘们，把威士忌推给他的酒保，那个点唱机上不入流的电子屏幕，那上面总是有一只跳来跳去的兔子。<br/>画面变成了其他东西，变成了红色沙土覆盖的那个地方，变成了风吹过帐篷的猎猎声。<br/>男人闭上了眼睛。<br/>医生以为他累了，便不再说话，退了出去。<br/>不知道过了多久，杰西听见了脚步声。他睁开眼，看见一个女人。那女人的头发花白，眼角也有了皱纹。但腿型依然美好，关键在于那个眼底的纹面，杰西后来知道那是荷鲁斯之眼的意思。<br/>“……长官。”杰西说。<br/>“现在不是工作时间。”女人讲，把一束花放在床头。“照理说应该是你送我花，不过这回破例一下。”<br/>“……谢谢。”牛仔轻声说。<br/>“源氏没有事，他比普通人类强壮得多。”女人讲。<br/>“其他人呢？”牛仔问。<br/>女人看着他，他在她的眼中看到了怜悯。<br/>“两个人活了下来。”女人说，“是个奇迹，对吗？因为沙发成了缓冲体，有个女孩儿可能需要义肢手术的帮助。”<br/>“要不是我那天去那里吹牛，也不会是这个结果。”男人说。<br/>“不杰西，这不是你的错。从来都不是。”<br/>“到底是谁？”他问。<br/>“和平对他们毫无利益可言的人。”女人讲。<br/>“利益。”他重复了一遍，“利益。”<br/>“杰克告诉我，你每年圣诞节都要去一个地方。”女人说，“现下你是这个样子，肯定去不成了。”<br/>“嗯，去不成。”他抬了抬胳膊。<br/>“我可以替你去。”女人说，“带点酒，带束花。见识一下把狗崽子杰西养大的地方。”<br/>“不，夫人。我会不好意思。”他说，“他们可以等，那些家伙不在意。”<br/>他深吸了一口气：“我想……既然有人那么讨厌和平，那咱们就把和平砸在他们脸上。”<br/>“听起来和平像块坏掉的派。”<br/>“可不是。就是一块坏掉的派。”</p><p>这条公路曾经是个传奇。它贯穿大半个北美，让人可以从芝加哥一路开车到加州。二战的时候，军用卡车日夜呼啸奔驰而过。干旱时节，农民沿着它逃亡，寻找水草丰沛之地。后来人们为它拍了很多电影，写歌，写小说。再后来它退役了，不再承载使命。但是它的名字去往了更多的地方，变成了标记、图腾和一种象征。<br/>一辆车在66号公路上由东向西。它途径一个加油站告示牌的时候，车速减慢了。很快路旁出现了出口，车离开了公路，往出口的小路去。<br/>那条小路通往一个加油站，这样的加油站在公路边上随处可见。加油站可供停泊大巴，边上有小超市和饭馆。超市门口的架子上挂着冰箱贴和明信片，上面有一层浮土。<br/>那车开进加油站，停在一个加油桩子旁边。司机走下来，看了看四下无人，就自助了起来。<br/>超市的售货小哥坐在柜台后面百无聊赖。外头的热浪被隔绝在落地玻璃窗外。但是即便超市里开着空调，直射进来的阳光也让人热烘烘地想睡。他琢磨一会儿去隔壁中餐馆要点冰块，做个冰袋顶在脸上，好好睡一觉。那餐馆里头穿黑T恤的服务生小妹挺好说话，有时候她们会结伴来这里买点小东西。<br/>战争早就结束了，差不多快有好几年了。小哥打了个哈欠，但这个地方就是不见起色，除了滚滚热浪和尘土，啥都不见。<br/>超市门铃咣当响起来。门外走进一个客人，他戴着墨镜和牛仔帽，穿了一件衬衣。小哥敢打包票，再给这家伙一件皮马甲，就可以去拍西部片的海报。<br/>客人脚上是一双靴子，裤脚掖进靴筒里。现在看来他真的是一位十足的牛仔了，西部男人，每一根胡子都透着不羁。<br/>他摘下眼镜，问小哥有没有烟。<br/>小哥说有。“但是这里不能抽，你知道的。”他指了指禁烟的牌子。客人点点头，“冰镇啤酒呢？”<br/>小哥在柜子里找烟，听到他这么说，抬起头。“后面冰柜里。”<br/>于是客人就自己去了，他看了看冰柜，里面躺着几罐百威。他又晃到食品货架边上，打量起薯片和巧克力。最后他的视线落在了落地玻璃窗上的一张海报上。<br/>那海报用了原本战时宣传海报的式样，但是篡改了宣传语。那个金发指挥官雕像被涂上了血迹，下头用大红字写着：凶手。<br/>小哥拿着烟，在货架边上找到了客人。他发现对方盯着那张海报，目不转睛的样子。“几个礼拜前有人过来贴的，我觉得能遮点阳，就留着了。”小哥解释说。确实有人提醒过他，这种海报不适合挂在超市的墙上。一个和老伴一起开车路过的老头，年龄大到可能参加过伊拉克战争。<br/>真刺眼。那个老头评论，你们真不该这样。把这种东西贴在卖东西的地方。小哥觉得他说得有点道理，可当时另一个客人在付钱的时候说，可大家都是这样想的老爹。然后说了一通电视上播放过的观点和内容。<br/>那个老头没有说下去，他的老伴还在车上等他。他只是结账然后走了。<br/>但是今天这个客人，他直接走上去，一把撕了海报，团成一团扔向角落。“你得找别的玩意来遮阳了。”他对小哥说，然后走了。超市的门铃在他身后咣当作响。<br/>他开车驰离加油站，一路开出去很远，依然十分恼火。这让他想起过去在日内瓦，他撞见的大游行。<br/>隔着一条街，警察都站在那里，排成人墙。说不清楚是为了保护他们，还是保护民众。大概后者更多些，杰西三番五次想要带一打燃烧弹出去和他们决一死战，都被温斯顿拦腰举起。<br/>安娜死了。再也没有人能用三言两语劝住牛仔男孩了。<br/>蓝眼睛忙着更重要的事情，他的金发早就开始褪色，只有眼睛的颜色依然清澈如昔日。杰西痛恨这种感觉，他痛恨有人把活力和快乐从他认识的人身上夺走，而自己无法可想。<br/>莱耶斯不知道去了哪里，那个黑皮肤指挥官，教会他和可怕敌人作战并且活下来的家伙。但他没有教自己怎么对付这种情况，也许他自己也不知道要怎么对付。现下，他只能指望牛仔能管好自己。<br/>可牛仔管不好自己，他觉得憋闷，就溜上街买烟。他给自己心理建设，打预防针，不要去理会那些嘶声力竭的家伙。<br/>他觉得自己能应付，毕竟心理素质也是一个好战士躲不开的坎，他早就训练过了。<br/>然而当他发现抗议人群中的一个人，他还是没有绷住。<br/>那是一个褐发姑娘，坐在轮椅上，胸前挂着“守望先锋还我双腿”的标语，默不作声的盯着警察们，就好像能用这种悲愤的眼神去软化他们，让他们走开，好使得他们可以冲向马路对面的那栋房子，逼迫里头的人出来给他们一个解释。<br/>但其实，也许他们并不知道自己是不是需要解释。<br/>那个褐发姑娘满怀悲愤，冷冰冰地盯着前方。然后她听到了一个声音，一个她过去曾经听过的声音。那个声音曾经意气风发，绘声绘色地给她讲着冒险故事。<br/>而如今那个声音愤怒又痛心。那个声音说：“你真的这么想？”<br/>她看到人群前站着一个男人。她认出了他。<br/>人群发现了这个男人，他们向他投来目光。紧接着一波谩骂抵达，人们认出了这个男人的身份。警察让他离开，但男人执拗地站着：“你真的这么想？“他逼问道。<br/>她有点动摇了。可很快她想起了那个晚上，圣诞节假期前的那个晚上，那家暖和的酒吧和后面所有一切的血腥故事。<br/>她张开了嘴。“是的。”她冷冷地回答。那一瞬间，男人脸上的表情让她有种复仇的快意。<br/>“你老爹拒绝了我们给你安排的义肢手术！”男人突然大吼出声，“但是每年都拿着我们给你的抚恤金！他一边拿着钱，一边到处鼓吹守望先锋是害他女儿残疾的凶手！”<br/>警察冲上前，却发现男人掏出了枪。有人在尖叫，警察们随即也举起武器，但没人敢动。<br/>褐发姑娘死死盯着男人，她打定主意他不敢开枪。她觉得他不会。如果他开了枪，记者都在，他要为他的行为买单，他要为她从那天起到今天为止的悲惨人生买单。<br/>男人把枪指向自己的脑袋。“是不是我要表演一个血溅当场，你们这些家伙才会住口？”<br/>所有人都看着他，只有那个姑娘没有，她移开了视线。<br/>“说啊！”牛仔怒吼，“你点一下头！我就让你如愿！赔不了你的腿，只有赔你命了！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>牛仔坐在山坡上，从这个地方可以看到下头的谷底。晚上的荒野特别冷，月光照在沙土上，像外星球的景色。他打开酒瓶盖，把瓶子倒转过来，整瓶酒都洒进了红色沙土里头。然后他把空酒瓶往下丢，玻璃撞在石头上，发出遥远的碎裂声。<br/>他摸出烟盒，却想起自己并没有买新的。那张海报让他怒火中烧，忘记了自己要做的事情。算了杰西，你永远学不会游刃有余。所有的气定神闲都是伪装，你会怕，会愤怒，而且永远会因为自己的无能而痛苦。你外表光鲜，桀骜的派头好像能和上帝叫板。但归根结底，你还是一头狗崽子，在人贩子手里不到二十块钱。<br/>男人自嘲地想着，把烟盒捏成一团，扔向荒野。有人说这片土地战后就一直闹鬼，会看到死人到处游荡。他是不相信的，唯一的可能是矿井里的那些稀有金属伴生的什么东西，会慢慢挥发到空气里，让人看见不该看见的东西。男人在风声中走回车子，他拉开车门坐了进去，却发现身旁多了一个人。<br/>“这里风真大。”这个人说。<br/>男人抬起头来，愣了好一会儿。“你不该在这里出现。”他讲，“你应该已经挂了，安静地躺在坟墓里面。”<br/>对方没有说话，黑色影子像极了鬼魅。<br/>那次游行的最后，警察扑了上来夺走了男人的枪。当天报纸的头版头条都是他拿枪指着自己脑袋站在抗议队伍前的愚蠢样子。他被关了禁闭，严禁离开。但没多久事情就发生了变化，他的黑皮肤长官回来了。<br/>听说了所有之后，长官在禁闭室里见他。他说这像极了他们第一次见面的时刻，也是一间房间，两个人。<br/>但这会儿不同了，他的长官问了他一个二选一的问题。“你从来不让我选的。”他说，“你从来都是：‘杰西，有件事需要你去办’；‘杰西，你他妈给我滚过来。’你这样让我觉得心慌。”<br/>长官让他闭嘴，叫他快点选。“这是最紧要的关头，你这个小混球。莫里森会毁掉这里，但我有法子让我们逃出生天。”<br/>“可你真的觉得我们能逃出生天吗？”他问自己的长官，他想到了外面的愤怒人群。<br/>然后他在对方眼里看到了失望。<br/>“我真该听你的话，好歹选一个。如果我选莫里森，是不是你当场就会把我射杀。”男人问眼前的人。<br/>“是的。”对方回答。<br/>“那我其实还是没得选。” 男人说，“你跟我讲过，这世上有很多条路，而我偏偏选的是最操蛋的一条。” <br/>“操蛋的孬种走操蛋的路，不能更合适。”对方说。<br/>“操蛋的师父才会有操蛋的徒弟。”他说。<br/>对方摇摇头，张嘴想说什么，但最后只是笑出了声。“你的良心被狗吃了。”他说。<br/>“我的良心好端端地在胸口，跳得比过去任何时候都欢实。”他讥讽道，“你以前是怎么说的？‘杰西，嘲笑别人不会让你变得更强大，只会让你显得丑陋又愚蠢。’现在你倒是肆无忌惮。”<br/>“因为我既不需要再变得强大，也不需要再向人证明我的主张是对的。”<br/>男人看着他。因为你已经死了，是不是？和最好的搭档反目成仇，最后死在了一场爆炸中。<br/>“我不懂。”男人说，“他们说我是个传奇，你说我是个天才。所有人都这样说。我的新兵射击考核总是拿第一，二十年我一次都没有被炸成碎片，我总是能活到最后。但是为什么，最终什么都没有改变？所有的事情都向着最糟糕的地方滑去，而且看不到一点会停下来的意思。“<br/>“因为这世上的事情就是如此。”<br/>“我可不这么觉得，国王大道的时候你派我过去，埃及那档子事的时候你比谁都拼命。我不觉得你是这样想的。”<br/>“大概死亡能让人看清一些事情。”黑皮肤的男人说。<br/>“你是来带我走的吗？”男人心头一凛。<br/>“不，地狱和天堂都没想好你的去处。杰西，你还得在世间受苦。”<br/>“凭啥？我已经厌倦了。”<br/>“凭你坚持至今的所有。”对方说。<br/>“我什么都没有坚持过，”男人说，“我只是想活下去。”<br/>“每个人最初都是为了活下去。”他已经死去的长官说，“但你不能总是为了活下去而活，臭小子。”<br/>月亮升得更高了。<br/>男人在车里睡着了。他的手边是维和者，面前是月色下的荒野。</p><p>冬季的泥土会变硬。但如果太多的车轮碾过，再下了雪，就会尴尬异常。他的车陷进了坑里，离公路就差半个车身的距离。但是无论如何都开不上去了，需要有人从后面推一把，但他只有一个人，要么托住车的屁股，要么踩住油门。<br/>认清了这一个现实后他就停下了努力，走到公路上，看看是不是会有人过来帮忙。<br/>天在下小雪，一边下一边化。他想起新闻上说，也许他们正在经历一场缓慢的冰河期。但是这冰河期缓慢到一代人根本感觉不到。时间总是积累起来才会显示它的威力。他想到了远在过去时光中的那片寒带针叶林和废弃机械厂。那儿的雪不会掉进恶心的褐色泥土里，那儿的雪会飘在即将封冻的小溪上，而空气纯净凌冽得好像能割开你的喉咙。<br/>他在公路边上等着，为了不无聊，车载电台开着。现在正放着一档音乐谈话节目，主持人语气欢快，在嘉宾讨论圣诞节各地的气候状况。他们煞有其事地分析即将踏上归途的人们会遇到什么情况。<br/>能有什么状况？是多云还是雨夹雪都不能阻止你开车上路，也不能阻止你被人一枪崩了，仅仅因为对方是个连环杀人犯而你的车牌号码恰好是双数。那个连环杀人犯如果被抓，他的辩护律师会声称是这个时代毁了他，拿出一沓他曾经为了人类抗击智械的证明，讲上一大堆战后创伤的狗屁故事。<br/>好在后半截不会再发生了。就在两个小时之前，他看到一个人，一辆车停在路边，车前盖开着。<br/>他经过那里，被对方手舞足蹈地拦了下来。对方请求他帮帮忙，说自己的车引擎出了问题。当牛仔下车，根据对方的指示帮他查看车子问题的时候，一支枪抵住了他的脑袋。<br/>我没有钱。牛仔说。<br/>我不要钱。对方说。<br/>你认识我？<br/>不认识。<br/>好吧。你看起来不像是会做这种事情的人。牛仔说，确实如此。对方看起来像一个拥有完美家庭的中年人，有点发福，神情疲惫，和连环杀人犯这种称号一点关系都没有。<br/>但是管他呢，这个世上大部分疯子在发疯之前都是正常人。<br/>你看起来想要去一个地方。对方说。玫瑰城？矿工？不，看起来你像个工头了。去城里过节？<br/>我不过是个没有了马的牛仔。他叹了口气，举着双手慢慢转过身。<br/>别动。对方讲。<br/>我不喜欢背对人死掉，除非你没胆子看一个马上就要被你杀死的人的眼睛。牛仔说，还是转过身来了。<br/>你真有意思。拿着枪的中年人说，我之前杀了四个了，没一个像你这样。<br/>四个？你是在玩什么比赛么？<br/>别看我这样，我有家庭有小孩。不是什么失意的人。中年人举着枪，就是手痒。<br/>这倒是很稀奇。有人手痒只会周末去钓鱼。牛仔说。<br/>我手痒杀人，因为年轻的时候杀太多。中年人说，后来没什么机会了，反而开始不舒服。<br/>你是个当兵的？牛仔问。<br/>当了两年，逃了。中年人没所谓的说，拆机械没有意思。你懂的，那些铁疙瘩不会血肉四溅。但是人会。我就去当了劫匪。<br/>我当年可是很吓人的，但是看看我现在。中年人捏了捏自己的肚子。真是要命，我居然活到了五十岁，老婆孩子一个不少。但是总觉得缺了什么。<br/>你一定要问，我老婆孩子知道不，是吧？<br/>他们不知道，他们以为我出门是去钓鱼。中年人笑起来，日子无聊得很，我发现我开始怀念血肉四溅。<br/>中年人把枪口抬高，对准了牛仔的心脏位置。放心，不会痛的，一下就好。等你死了，我再用锯子把你切碎，你一点都不会知道。<br/>你当过劫匪。牛仔说。<br/>是的。是个好职业是吧？杀人抢钱，尤其是矿工。没有人会管。中年人的手指扣在了扳机上。<br/>枪声响了。但不是他的。<br/>他臃肿的身体像一袋失去魔法力，瞬间垮掉的土豆，倒在泥地上。<br/>杰西走向倒下的尸体，拿走他的枪扔了，从他身上搜出了钱包和车钥匙。钱包很鼓，这家伙确实不缺钱花。钱包里放着一张照片，上面是四口之家。牛仔把钱掏了出来，钱包连同照片一起扔在了尸体的胸口。<br/>至于车钥匙。牛仔看了看自己的小吉普和对方的黑色SUV，显而易见。<br/>结果两小时后，这辆车后座真的放有一套渔具的黑色SUV就陷入了泥坑里。 <br/>电台里还在说，主持人声称即将过去的一年有很多大事情发生，世界依然动荡。杰西觉得这简直就是废话。<br/>事实上每年都会有很多事情发生，区别只是会不会把你卷进去。<br/>牛仔站在公路边，看看有什么人愿意帮个忙。有几辆车开过，但都没有停下来。就在电台里开始放一首欢快愚蠢的歌曲时，一辆小卡车开过，慢慢减速停了。<br/>车后头坐着四五个男人，都裹在保暖毯里头。其中一个站起来问：“怎么了？”这些人是矿工，当年杰西也曾央求着玫瑰溪谷的雇佣矿工带他去城里。为此他还爬过一次卡车，当然之后是被发现了。这么多年过去了，有些事物压根没有变化。<br/>牛仔指指在公路边的车，“我一个人推不上来。”<br/>“真糟糕，是吧？”对方说，他跳下车来，招呼其他人一起。“如果不是咱们有这么多人，绝对不会停下来帮忙。”一个矿工说。<br/>“怎么回事？”<br/>“有人装作车子出问题然后杀人，专挑一个人的杀。”他说，“也不知道为什么。这年头……”<br/>“打完仗反而不太平了。”另一个补充说。<br/>杰西笑了：“得亏遇到你们。”<br/>一伙人试了几次，但黑色SUV顽固不化，死活挪不动窝。领头的矿工建议杰西跟他们走，“不然你会冻坏。城里好歹有酒有暖气。”他建议道，“明天叫拖车来帮忙。”<br/>牛仔表示同意，他爬上卡车。时隔多年，他终于爬上了进城的卡车，和一群矿工裹在保暖毯里头，他们轮流喝着酒，大声唱歌和聊天。<br/>矿工们讲着一个日本杀手的事情。说那个人像动画片里的角色，梳着奇怪的武士头，冷酷阴沉。<br/>“我觉得老默克肯定花了很多钱，才雇到他的。”一个矿工说，“我见过那家伙，老默克去他的店里的时候，带上一大堆保镖的里面就有他。”<br/>“但他是个杀手，不是个保镖。”有人讲。<br/>“这有什么关系，只要他站在那里，就没人敢动老默克。这就是老默克要的效果。”<br/>“老默克会把这里都买下的，和他作对的人都完蛋了。”<br/>“我倒是想去他的矿井干活，听说在他那儿，每天晚饭都有两三种可以选。”<br/>“那你最好快点去跟他的司机套近乎，让他在阿卡利矿业留个半个屁股的位置给你。”<br/>其他人都笑了起来，那个想跳槽的矿工不好意思了。<br/>牛仔认真地听着，他听到了全部，然后喝了一口酒壶里的威士忌。<br/>城里全是过节的人。矿工们和他道别，一头钻进了沿街的酒馆。如果你打算找个地方睡觉，最好去黄金大道碰碰运气。矿工们跟他说，去那里买一个姑娘，好歹她家会有床。<br/>黄金大道是一条小街，和它的名字很不相称。两边的铺子门口都站着女人。十二月下雪天里，她们露着胸和腿，靠抽烟取暖，打量过往的客。<br/>皮条客的眼睛最尖，他们穿得很好，腿脚利索地在街上游荡。瞄准那些看起来有点小钱的人，凑上去问他们想要什么。<br/>“我想找个好点的地方过一晚，要有乐子，还有酒。”牛仔说。<br/>穿西装的皮条客把他领到了一家夜总会里头。“报我的名字，可以打折。”那家伙塞给牛仔一张名片，拍拍他的肩走了。<br/>牛仔走了进去。<br/>大堂里有姑娘在跳舞，她们站在高台上，绕着一根钢管跳，全身一丝不挂，只穿了高跟鞋。牛仔绕过舞池，抬头看向二楼。那里有个透明的包间，可以对整个大堂一览无余。炫目的灯光下面，他看到里头坐着一个人，还有好几个身穿黑衣服的保镖。他走向吧台，向酒保打听。<br/>“那上头的体面人是谁？”<br/>舞池声音太吵。酒保附耳喊道：“老板，他常常亲自来。”<br/>杰西点点头，往二楼走去。他走到楼梯口，就被人拦住。<br/>“一个老熟人。”杰西说，“就说我从玫瑰溪谷来。”<br/>门口的保镖看了他一眼，杰西做了一个请的手势。几分钟后，他们让他进去了。牛仔长驱直入，一直走到包间里。<br/>这个包间的一面墙都是玻璃，可以看到楼下纵情欢乐的人群。<br/>长桌后面坐着一个老男人，头发雪白，一丝不乱。他面貌慈祥，看起来像老祖父，但他右手的金表暴露了他的身份，戴金表的老祖父。那一块表在黑市可以卖到几十万。<br/>“坐吧。”老祖父招呼杰西。牛仔看了一圈，这屋子里除了他们，还有五六个保镖。他看到那个日本人了，他站在角落里，留着侧秃的发型。他是这里头唯一的东方人面孔，细长的眼睛盯着杰西。<br/>牛仔决定坐下，他拉开椅子，坐在了老祖父面前。<br/>“我姓默克，到了这个年纪，别人都喊我老默克，或者老板。”老男人说，“喝点什么？”<br/>“威士忌就好。”<br/>于是一杯酒端了上来，放在牛仔面前。<br/>“玫瑰溪谷，这名字我是记得的。是我投资的第一个矿井，在这之前我做的是军火生意。”老默克说。牛仔喝了一口酒，眼睛盯着他，仔细听。<br/>“后来战争爆发，军火生意又起来了。我就干回了老本行。”他讲，“可惜了那块地方。它本该是每年可以给我挣几千万的矿井。”<br/>“矿井就跟下金蛋的鹅一样，不用你操太多心，它就能生出钱来。那些工人，只要晚餐多几种菜可以选，就会很满意。”老默克说。<br/>“但是有时候也会出问题。”老默克说，“死局帮不该眼馋。”<br/>牛仔看着他。<br/>“你叫杰西麦克雷。”老男人说，“你从七岁就在玫瑰溪谷了，后来去了死局帮，再后来你去了守望先锋，现在则待在了通缉名单上，你是个亡命徒。”<br/>“亡命徒和商人想法不一样，但是我们算是有缘分，所以我可以解释给你听。”老男人站起来，走向落地玻璃窗，看着楼下的炫目灯光。<br/>“死局帮不该眼馋，西部矿业商会的人都是这么想的。”<br/>“所以有了那个想要买核心的军火公司？”牛仔终于忍不住开口说话。<br/>“你知道不少。”老男人赞许地说，“就是这回事。一边开出价格来让他们去把核心弄来，一边把这件事捅给守望先锋。线人是我找的，军火公司也是我注册的。”<br/>“不过，死局帮垮台后，盗匪盯上了玫瑰溪谷，这件事我倒是没料到。”老默克说，“怪就怪那种烟太值钱了。”<br/>“矿脉开采完了，”牛仔说，“所有人都知道这件事。死局帮垮台后，你就放弃了玫瑰溪谷。”<br/>“换个说法比较好，我只是把战略重心放到了别处。”<br/> “只有打仗，军火才能卖得出去。只有弄垮了守望先锋，我们才可能继续赚钱。”<br/>有保镖从背后按住了杰西的肩膀。<br/>“驱动战争的不是正义、不是自由。”老默克像是一个给孩子讲寓言故事的老祖父，“是利益。”<br/>老默克脱下了金表，放在杰西面前的桌上。最后看了牛仔一眼，走了出去。保镖依然按着他的肩膀，杰西听见门打开又关上的声音。<br/>外头很冷，即便穿着毛皮大衣，依然觉得冻彻骨。老默克觉得自己可能是真的老了，毕竟他确实可以当这里所有人的祖父。战争，战争杀死年轻人和老人，只剩下废物们。要这些废物重建文明，可要花上好久。<br/>世界从来没有因为和平而变得更好，也不会因为战乱而变得更糟。老默克走向他的车，一辆白色的加长豪车。有保镖替他打开了门，他走到车前，突然回头对那位日本人说：“你回去做掉那个牛仔好了。”<br/>日本人点点头。<br/>“你爹还好吧？”老默克突然问。<br/>“家父去世了。”日本人说。<br/>“哦。我都忘记了。”老默克说。<br/>另一个保镖扶住老男人的手，他弯下腰准备坐进车里。就在这个时候，一颗子弹打中了保镖的脑袋。枪声划过停车场，血溅上了老默克的毛皮大衣。剩下的保镖掏出枪来，但是敌人的动作更快。<br/>老男人回过头去，他看见一个牛仔站在停车场的冷光下面，背光的样子让人看不见他的表情。<br/>二楼包间里，躺着好几具尸体。血和弹孔布满房间。然而底楼的人们全然不知，狂欢刚刚达到高潮。<br/>杰西的脸上有血，衣服多了很多口子。“你觉得自己能搞定一切，是不是？”牛仔说。“你觉得所有人都只是你的垫脚石，对吗？”<br/>老男人没有动。他看着站在冷光下的牛仔。<br/>日本人从背后抽出了什么，却被牛仔先看到了。“你要是动一下，我就连你一起杀。”他说道。<br/>“你如果开枪，就活不过多久。”老默克说，“仔细想想，孩子，你还在通缉名单上。”<br/>牛仔把金表丢在了地上，举起了维和者。<br/>“这就是你的遗言？”他说。</p><p>午夜时分。他爬回那辆卡车，裹进保暖毯里。整个城里都炸了锅，他们在停车场发现老默克的尸体，穿着体面的毛皮大衣，躺在自家车门旁边。<br/>空气寒冷，雪依然下着。他裹紧毛毯，脸上身上的伤口火辣辣地痛。那个日本佬挺厉害，差一点死的就是他。他想着，听见矿工陆陆续续回来的声音。他们抱怨酒馆开始赶人，就因为一个老家伙死了。有人说出城的地方立了关卡，城里的旅馆又都满了员。有人提议说赶快走，趁现在走，最好一路开到盐湖城去。<br/>老默克死了！玫瑰城明天不知道会如何，这让他们有了突发奇想的机会，就跟当年那个十五岁的少年看着荒野，突发奇想要去追寻那辆黑色的装甲车。<br/>矿工们挤进保暖毯里，满嘴酒气。他们说着话，拍打车头，让开车的赶紧。卡车发动了，向着出城的方向。<br/>杰西混在他们里头，脸上的伤在低温下麻麻地痛。他冷不防听见一个声音：<br/>“你总是没法安静地做事，是不是？”<br/>牛仔惊讶极了，他抬起头，看见莱耶斯坐在一卷电缆上面，跟他坐在那间宽敞明亮的房间里一个样子。他看起来像是要说一些批评之词，敲打敲打自己的学生。<br/>那些矿工们拉扯着保暖毯，抢占最暖和的位置。牛仔的肩头被人戳了一下，他扭过头去，莫里森正冲他笑着。<br/>那对蓝眼睛里满是笑意和活力，金色的头发沾着雪花。<br/>他看见了阿多。 他挤在矿工里面，举着酒瓶子，露着一口烂牙，一脸灿烂如花：“狗崽子进城的动静可不小。”他还看见了罗兰，他摘下眼镜用衣角擦拭，又认真地戴了上去。他望着杰西，想表达一点善意但又想搬出一副严肃的表情。<br/>他听见了狗杰西的吠叫。<br/>他看见了他生命中的所有，他们都坐在这辆卡车上，和他挤在一起，向城外驶去。</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>创作谈：<br/>感谢您看到此处！这是守望先锋“灼心”三部曲的最后一部。从第一本的《世间众生》开始，到这本《玫瑰溪谷》结束。无论是哪一部的角色，无论他们处在什么环境之下，都拥有着一颗灼热之心。这大概就是我想要给这个三部曲起这个名字的原因了。【好吧其实并没有人会听的样子啊！】<br/>从时间线上来说，《狂野疾奔》才是最后的故事，也是一个新起点的故事。所以如果您是第一次接触这三部曲的话，可以把《狂野疾奔》放到最后看哦。<br/>啊，一直在说些奇怪的事情。来说说《玫瑰溪谷》吧。<br/>《玫瑰溪谷》的开头那句话，其实是捏他了叶芝的诗——《被偷走的孩子》。而这个故事确实是讲了杰西从什么都不懂，只知道活下去的野孩子慢慢变成了一个知晓善恶，心怀正义的男人。<br/>只不过，如果当着他的面说：你是英雄！这样的话，反而会被他嗤之以鼻吧。<br/>就是这样有趣的男人。<br/>而整个故事，最初的最初是源于我的一个奇怪梦境。那个梦境如此清晰，并且执拗地存在。并不像其他的梦境那样过了就会被忘却。它执着地想要让我把它写出来。最后变成了这样的故事。<br/>再次感谢看到这里的你。不论发生了什么，故事里的他们会继续存在，我始终如此相信。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>